Wind turbines are increasing in size, causing their wind turbine blades to increase in size as well, both with respect to length and chord.
This poses challenges in the manufacturing of the blades, as moulds, handling units and tools are also to be enhanced in size, which is adding to the production costs as well as rendering the manufacture of wind turbine blades increasingly difficult.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a flexible way of manufacturing wind turbine blades.